


Honey I'm Home

by Figment81



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot where Maura reflects on her relationship with Jane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rizzles fic.
> 
> Not mine just like playing with them

After so many years Maura knew exactly what Jane needed when it had been a rough day at work. The ME had managed to leave work a couple of hours before the detective but she knew Jane would still make her way to her home rather than her own apartment. When she heard the door open Maura quickly finished ordering their dinner (pizza, half pepperoni, half mushroom) and made her way to the fridge to grab a beer, motioning her best friend toward the couch. Joining her there she sat down next to the detective and pulled her feet into her lap and massaged the tension out of them. Joe Friday hopping up into Jane's lap for some affection.   
"Pizza should be here in half an hour. Do you want to watch the game until then?"  
"I should walk Joe."  
"No need I already took care of it and she along with Bass have been fed."  
"Thanks Maura I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jane was so relaxed in her home and Maura would never do anything to risk that but she wished she had the courage to do what she really wanted. To hold and kiss her detective, to take her to her bed to do more than sleep. In reality they were already in a relationship. They shared everything even a bed where they spooned but never crossed the line. They were like an old married couple who clearly still loved each other but the spark had gone. Only with them the spark never ignited, it just smouldered below the surface. Maura wished more than anything Jane would ignite the spark but even if she never did what they had was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the chorus of Shania Twain's Honey I'm Home
> 
> I know Maura is socially awkward but I can't remember if it's ever been said if she has a full social phobia. Well I do and I wish I could meet someone like Jane who clearly helps Maura with that part of her life.


End file.
